Opening of the Mind
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: Companion to I Care. Harry's reaction to Ginny's letter.


_Opening of the Mind_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
This is a companion to _I Care_ because of all the requests. I hadn't really planned on doing this because I'm not very good at doing Harry's point of view, but I'm giving it my best shot and I'm hoping I don't get shot down.  
  
Thank you.

Harry Potter sat on his own bed at Privet Drive trying to comprehend the letter that he had just gotten from one Ginny Weasley. The confusing part was not the letter, no, he hadn't even read the letter yet. It was the fact that _Ginny_ was sending him a letter. He liked that she had came out of her shell over the past year. He loved being with the Weasleys and it always pressed at the back of his mind that he never had held a conversation with the youngest Weasley until the past year in which the change had occurred. The fact was never a pressing matter, but it still nagged at him. When she could actually smile at him without reservation and not blush every time she was within five feet from him, it was pleasant to be around her. He briefly remembered the conversation he had with her in the library when she presented him with treats from Mrs. Weasley. It was one of the first times that he actually started to see that people cared for him and loved him. Harry shook his head to stop thinking along those lines, which just led to thinking about Si-somebody he didn't want to think about yet.  
  
Harry brought himself back to the letter in his hand, and finally opened it and read. _Dear Harry...I will not pretend that this is a normal occurrence that you get letters from me...I have physically seen the blame you have put upon yourself...you can't dwell on things that have passed...you must move on...That is what Professor Dumbledore told me...you do what you believe is right...they all, we all, know the risks...I am willing to spend the rest of my life getting rid of Voldemort...He was a good man...  
_  
The first thing that rang through Harry's head was anger. _What the hell did she know? She still has her whole family and I'm left with nothing._ He quickly grabbed a new piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to her.  
  
_Ginny,  
Thanks for the letter, but you will never really understand, no matter what you went through. I don't need or want your pity so leave it at that.  
Harry  
_  
Harry read over the letter he just wrote, and decided suddenly to re-read the letter Ginny sent him. _...no matter what, you will always be perceived, by those who should matter, as a good person...the people who are your friends and allies are fighting with you because they believe in the same thing...will be terribly missed by all that knew him and the truth, I know that I will._ His anger flew away on the second reading of the letter. He saw why she had written the letter. It wasn't out of pity or sympathy, she was encouraging him. A new feeling arose in his chest, a feeling that he had never really felt before. Hope. He dared to hope that maybe he wouldn't be alone in this fight and that he shouldn't place all the blame on himself. He still felt guilt lingering in the back of his mind, but no amount of happiness or anything else would get rid of that. But maybe, just maybe, he won't have to feel that helpless and unforgivable guilt again.  
  
Harry got a sudden idea, and decided to do it, even though it was three-thirty in the morning. He silently opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs, he thought to go out into the garden through the kitchen. Once out in the garden, ever so careful to not make a noise, he peered around the garden looking for the flower he wanted. Finding what he wanted he gingerly plucked it and hurried back into the house. His door squeaked loudly as he opened it and he froze in dread. After neither hearing nor seeing any doors open, he closed his door quickly, but quietly. He tore a small piece of parchment off of the one he used earlier, embarrassment bubbling up remembering the letter he had wanted to send earlier. He thought for a long while on what he could write to make her understand. Not thinking of anything better, he settled for _Thank you_. He tied that and the rose to the antsy Pig's foot and let him out of the window, but not before whispering Ginny to the bird. He smiled slightly before turning to his bed to get at least three hours of sleep.  
  
At eight o'clock that night, Harry crawled up his bedroom in hopes of sleep. Having gone to bed light the night before, and the loads of chores he did earlier, he was exhausted. He was tired enough that he didn't notice Pig in his room until he almost sat on him on his bed. He picked the bird up and stroked his head.  
  
"Sorry about that Pig. Just a little worn-out is all."  
  
Harry relieved the bird of his burden, or at least the small bit of parchment that he carried. He was half-afraid that it was from Ginny, berating him for such a short letter or it was Ron to yell at him for sending a rose to Ginny. An ugly thought entered his head and it made him terrified to open the letter. What if Fred and George were wherever Ginny was and they intercepted the letter and didn't like Harry sending a rose to their letter sister. Harry didn't want to stay up all night vomiting. Or worse, what if they had made some new invention that made him swear uncontrollably? He did not want to think about what his uncle would do to him if that happened. Finally, he gathered up his courage and opened the letter. He smiled to himself, a real smile, and finally saw that he was going ot have a fantastic friend in Ginny Weasley.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I can make a note as short as you can.  
You are welcome. Sorry, but we're all out of roses right now. A promise for all my chocolate frogs should hopefully hold you over. Whoops, longer than yours. Oh well.  
Love always, Ginny_

Any thoughts?


End file.
